Oz Pendant
}} The Oz Pendants are magical items worn by the Witches of Oz to harness, protect and grow their powers. History 'Before the First Curse' }} A sisterhood of witches forms in Oz, consisting of Glinda, Witch of the South, the Witch of the East and the Witch of the North. Each witch receives a pendant which helps grow their power. Glinda learns from the Book of Records that a fourth witch, the Witch of the West, is to arrive by cyclone and unseat a great evil. She believes this witch to be Zelena and thus encourages her to join the sisterhood. She gifts Zelena a white pendant and then shows her the western area of Oz, only to witness a cyclone. They find a young girl, Dorothy, among the wreckage and after taking her in, Zelena begins to fear she'll take her place. After reading the prophecy, Zelena's fears are confirmed, but Glinda explains that her future is shaped by what she wants to be. However, Zelena decides to stage her own death at Dorothy's hands to prove the prophecy is not wrong. After Zelena's "death", Glinda declares Dorothy as the true fourth witch and asks her to join the sisterhood. Dorothy only wishes to go home, however, so Zelena, who is masquerading as the Wizard of Oz, sends her back to Kansas. She then banishes Glinda to the Enchanted Forest before embracing her new wickedness. Her pendant begins to give off a glow and then changes to green. A while later, when Robin Hood breaks into the Emerald Palace, Zelena wears her green pendant while she confronts the thief and defends herself from his attacks. 'Before the Second Curse' }} After all the residents of Storybrooke are brought back to the Enchanted Forest after the undoing of the Dark Curse, Zelena, who just collected Regina's blood, wears her green pendant as she looks at herself in a mirror and comments that "wicked always wins". As Zelena goes through Regina's outfits, trying them on, she wears her pendent. Later on, she wears the pendent when she meets Regina for the first time and introduces herself as her half-sister. Later on, Zelena wears her pendant while she witnesses the resurrection of Rumplestiltskin, after having successfully tricked Belle and Baelfire with help from Lumière. Zelena, wearing her pendant, interrupts Snow's meeting and warns her that she'll be back for her baby. Later on, after the casting of the Dark Curse, Zelena flies in and adds her own twist to it. She then goes to the Dark Castle, still wearing her pendant, and drinks a potion that'll make her keep her memories when the curse hits. 'After the Second Curse' 'Season 3' }} After being transported to Storybrooke, Zelena poses as a midwife and introduces herself to Snow. After learning Regina is making a memory potion, Zelena secretly destroys them. She later visits her prisoner, Rumple, and tells him they have work to do. Zelena shaves Rumple while wearing her pendant and then later visits his shop to steal night-root. She puts it in David's drink, forcing him to face his fears. When he does she collects his courage by taking his sword. After Rumple escapes, Zelena orders a flying monkey to go after him. She later helps Snow when she has troubles with the baby. Later, after Neal's death and the reveal of Zelena's identity, she wears the pendant as she takes a mourning Rumple to his cage. Zelena wears her pendant as she battles Regina in the middle of town, but when she realises she cant take her heart, she leaves for Rumple's cell in anger. Zelena wears her pendant after revealing her ruse to Hook, after posing as Ariel. Zelena wears her pendant while she reveals her true intentions. Later, she wears the pendant while on a dinner "date" with Rumple. After he seduces her in an attempt to steal his dagger, she sends him back to his cage. }} Zelena wears her pendant when she reminds Hook to remove Emma's magic. Later, after Henry regains his memories, she appears and threatens to kill him, but Regina stops her with light magic. The curse is broken shortly after when Regina kisses her son. Shortly after Regina breaks the second curse, Zelena steals Snow's newborn son as the last ingredient for her time travel spell. In her farmhouse barn, she places the four ingredients on a drawn symbol, representing a compass, and begins casting the spell just as David, Emma, Hook, Regina and Robin Hood enter to stop her. While Emma's light magic has always been a threat to Zelena, it is Regina's surge of light magic that defeats the sorceress. While Zelena is immobilized from this magical blast, Regina rips off her sister's pendant which thus renders her completely powerless. Instead of allowing Rumple to kill Zelena, Regina has her locked up at the sheriff station. Later, Regina heads into her vault and locks up the pendant for safekeeping. Rumple, blaming Zelena for his son's death, uses the dagger to stab her. Her body freezes into a statue, which he smashes into pieces. Only after he leaves, the rubble dissolves into dust and vanishes. From the vault, the pendant airs out a greenish smoke, travelling to the barn, where it engulfs the time spell symbol and opens up a portal into the past. Category:Items